


If I Wrote an FGO Normal Life AU

by Areeta9



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dorks in Love, Double Life, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Love, Neighbors, No Plot/Plotless, Normal Life, Pharaoh - Freeform, more will be added as time goes on, planning, story idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: What if the heroic spirits from Fate Grand Order lived mundane lives inside a "normal" town called Chaldea instead of being summoned time after time to fight and die in Holy Grail Wars?Well, here's how I would set up such an AU if I actually had time to write it.If certain characters aren't included in households where they would fit or not much is spoken about them, it's most likely either because I'm an NA player with limited personal knowledge of the character or because I have not witnessed the characters source material.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Sigurd | Saber, Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern, Gaius Julius Caesar | Saber/Cleopatra | Assassin, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. The Pharaoh Household

The Pharaoh Household

Members: Ozymandias, Cleopatra, Caesar, Nefertari, and Nitocris

The core members of the Pharaoh household are Ozymandias, Cleopatra, and Nitocris. Ozy is the head of the household as well as the head of the family’s company. He is the firstborn of the three siblings. He’s strict but cares for his younger sisters deeply. Cleopatra is the second eldest. She is stubborn, independent, and well put together. She works in the family business but frequently keeps herself busy with her own side projects, such as modeling.

Ozy and Cleo have one constant worry in their lives: the bringing up of their younger sister Nitocris. There’s a sizeable age gap between Nitocris and her elder siblings. She’s a clumsy, overly excited high schooler while her siblings are glamorous, mature adults. She looks up to her siblings but struggles with living up to the title of Pharaoh. However, despite her insecurities, she is well-loved. Her older siblings adore her and when she’s feeling down, her rotund brother-in-law, Caesar is always ready with a slice of cake and her sweet sister-in-law, Nefertari, is ready with a comforting smile.

Nitocris technically lives with just Ozymandias and Nefertari. Cleo and Caesar have their own mansion and travel a lot, but the line gets blurred since they live in the same town and have each other over more often than not.


	2. The Gilgamesh Household

The Gilgamesh Household

Members: CasGil, Archer Gil, Kid Gil, Enkidu, and Siduri?

The Gilgamesh Household is in a strange situation where there is more one version of the same person inhabiting it. However strange, such a living situation is not uncommon in the town of Chaldea. The eldest Gilgamesh, Caster Gilgamesh is the head of the Uruk Corporation, one of the largest companies in the world. For all his wealth and riches, he makes little time to enjoy it. He’s a workaholic who has pretty much given up his soul for his company. His personal assistant, Siduri, often tries to take some of the load off of him and make him rest to no avail. Though strict and often arrogant, he gives credit when credit is due and is a pleasure to work for if you do your work well. 

His younger, twenty-something-year-old self, however, is a menace. He’s the definition of a hedonistic billionaire playboy. He can do whatever he wants, and he knows it, much to the annoyance of his other-selves. 

The youngest Gil is frankly the most pleasant to be around. He’s an elementary schooler with more money than he’ll ever care to spend. He needs for nothing and so tends to give away everything with little care. Don’t get it wrong though, he knows when he’s being used and is wise beyond his years. He’s close friends with Alexander and Arturia Lily but is sadly in a lower grade than them. He plans to study hard this year so he can skip a grade and be closer to them.

Enkidu is the clay that keeps this strange family together. They seem to have a knack for managing the Gils’ worst traits. While they don’t have a proper position in Gilgamesh’s company, they often go around to different branches troubleshooting any issues there may be. They are each Gils’ closest confidant, even keeping secrets that they don’t even tell each other. They make CasGil go to sleep, They keep ArcherGil from being too disrespectful towards women, and they help Kid Gil with his homework.

The Uruk Corporation has an ongoing rivalry with the Camelot Corporation. This rivalry has brought the Arturias, the heads of the Camelot Corporation to the attention of the Gils. The only thing that Caster Gil admires more than Lancer Artoria’s beauty is her leadership ability. There have been many times when dealing with her that he has contemplated proposing…. A deal between their companies. 

Archer Gil seems to take pestering Saber Arturia as a hobby. Many think it’s because she’s the “one thing he can’t have”. Her rebuffs just make him want her more. Kid Gil doesn’t try to hide his affections for Arturia Lily. More than once she has come home loaded with gifts from the boy. Sadly, because she’s older than him, she only sees him as a little brother. Gil will not be deterred by this, however.


	3. The Cu Campsite

The Cu Campsite

Members: Lancer Cu, Proto Cu, Caster Cu, Berserker Cu

The Cus are a bizarre bunch. The four of them combined seem to compose a third of the town’s workforce. No one knows how they do this, nor why they do. All the townspeople know is that if you walk into a business, there’s a 1 in 3 chance that one of them is going to be working there at any point in time. Not a single one of them has a cellphone, yet somehow, one of them always shows up when someone calls in sick or you need someone to cover your hours. They also have expansive Linkedin profiles, yet no one has ever seen them use a computer.

As far as anyone knows they live in the woods at the edge of town. Not in a house in the woods, just in the woods. According to Diarmuid and Fionn, they apparently spend most of their off time naked, roughing it in the forest. All four of them. It was quite the shock when Diarmuid visited them for the first time and they were sitting around a campfire naked as the day they were born roasting a boar they had caught. Fergus comes out and joins them every once in a while.


	4. The D'arc Household

The D’Arc Household

Members: Jeanne D’Arc, Jeanne D’Arc Alter, Jeanne D’Arc Santa Lily Alter

The three “sisters” share an apartment not too far from the local Catholic Church. Jeanne is the eldest of the three and a senior in high school. She’s the responsible older sister who adores her younger sisters no matter how troublesome they may be. She makes it her duty to try to be an example for them even when the two seem determined to do whatever they want, whether good or bad. She’s a devout Catholic and takes Janta to church with her every Sunday. To earn extra spending money, she works as a part-time maid for Mr. De Rais, an older and wealthier member of the church.

Jalter, the second eldest and fellow senior, on the other hand, is going through a rebellion of sorts. She has refused so often to go to church that Jeanne no longer tries to make her come. She’s come to adore anything even remotely sacrilegious and has become foulmouthed, rude, and lazy. The only thing keeping her from dropping out of school is her sister. Jeanne managed to get her to agree to at least graduate, thus Lalter does the bare minimum in school and ditches every chance she gets. 

Janta is an elementary schooler with a love of Christmas and her sisters. She’s close to the priest in training and often goes to church to play. Her best friends are Nursery Rhyme and Jack. 


	5. The Guda Fujimaru Household

The Guda Fujimaru Household

Members: Gudako, Gudao, Their Unseen Parents

Gudao and Gudako are a pair of extremely close fraternal twins. Though they’re at an age when they would usually have separate rooms, they still share a bedroom. They are simply that attached to each other, sometimes too attached if you ask anyone who has a romantic interest in one of them. They’re sophomores at the local high school. Every morning they are greeted by their best friends and kohais, Mash and Galahad. The four of them then walk to school together and enjoy their (mostly) normal lives. 

It can be said that Gudao and Gudako are two of the most popular people in town. Everyone seems to know them in some way or another. This may be because the twins have a knack for being sucked into the troubles of others and being incredibly obliging to help. Their only notable skills are their adaptability and ability to deal with many different kinds of people. While neither of them has an official job, they’re constantly being hired for odd jobs by people.

The two are quite similar in personality, for the most part, however, Gudako is slightly more energetic while Gudao is a bit more cool-headed.

Their parents are not very notable. To be frank, people tend to forget them as soon as they’re out of their sight.


	6. Moriarty Household + Neighbor

Members: Fran, Moriarty, and Charles Babbage

James Moriarty never thought a family was in his future. He had never cared romantically for the opposite sex (or the same sex for that matter) for his mind was always busy with his work as a mathematics professor, any calculations that just happened to catch his fancy, and… some less moral passtimes. Without a spouse or partner, having a child wasn’t even in the equation. Before Moriarty knew it, he was a childless, gentleman bachelor in his 40s. However, one day, that all changed.

He was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change. It was in between lectures and he wanted to grab lunch before returning to his classroom. It was then he felt a small tug on his trousers. He looked down to see a small girl, hardly more than five years old with her head lifted towards him. She brushed her red hair out of her face and stared earnestly up at him. Her mismatched eyes glistened with joy as she gripped the fabric of his pants and exclaimed the fateful word “Papa!”. 

From that moment, Moriarty’s world was shaken from its very foundation. He could only watch in stunned silence as the child’s caretaker hurriedly grabbed the child’s hand and apologized. His eyes didn’t leave the little girl’s as she was pulled away from him. Now Moriarty was a clever man and very proficient with technology for his age. It did not take him long to locate and identify the child that approached him. He visited the orphanage the very next day.

And adopted Fran on the spot.

His fellow professor and neighbor Charles Babbage was incredibly surprised and perplexed when he was suddenly asked to look after the small child when Moriarty had to go on one of his usual business trips. He didn’t even know James had a daughter, but at least that explained the large boxes that continuously showed up on his neighbor’s doorstep. Nonetheless, he quickly grew fond of the girl.

Years have gone by and Fran is now a high school girl. She is still the apple of her papa’s eye. She is well aware of her father’s less than legal hobbies but has given up on trying to stop him. Her neighbor Babbage is an honorary uncle to her. She spends a lot of time over at his house and takes care of his garden as well as her own. She has a bit of difficulty speaking which gave her trouble making friends when she was younger but now that she’s in high school she’s managed to make friends...with a delinquent. Fran seems to have a knack for attracting troublemakers. Mordred and she got off on the wrong foot at first, but before they knew it, they were stuck together. Moriarty at first objected to their friendship but Babbage pointed out just how hypocritical that was.


	7. Robin Hood Household + Neighbor

Members: Billy the Kid, Robin Hood, Geronimo

Billy lives with his older cousin Robin in the upper apartment of a two-story house. After his mother passed, he was sent to live with his cousin to keep him out of trouble after he showed signs of becoming a delinquent. Robin doesn’t know why he agreed to have his cousin move in; he wasn’t exactly on the “straight and narrow” in the past (He has multiple arrests on his record for participating in political protests and general civil disobedience) and he was only a few years off from that, but nonetheless his cousin was there, and likely to be there at least until he finished high school. 

Billy looks like a good kid, he’s polite and good-spirited, at least on the surface, but behind his upbeat attitude is a tendency for mischief and a general disregard for any adult that he doesn’t view worthy of his respect. Robin knows Billy’s a good kid at heart, but he can’t deny his knack for getting himself in trouble. 

Below Robin and Billy’s apartment lives Geronimo, their older landlord. He lets the boys live there for cheap. Geronimo spends most of his free time in the yard growing plenty of fruits and vegetables that he frequently shares with Robin and Billy. Ever the outdoorsmen, he heads out to rough it in the woods. Occasionally he invites the boys to join him. Like Robin, he also has an arrest record for some of his past activist activities. However, he has no fear of gaining more and is still very active in protests. He looks out for the boys and cares for them a lot.


	8. Rama Household

Members: Rama and Sita

Rama and Sita are husband and wife. Yes, they are both highschoolers. I know it’s hard to believe but they have the documents and rings to prove it. Their parents were the ones that arranged the marriage. The wedding wasn’t expected to happen until after they graduate highschool but upon the couple’s request, their marriage was pushed forward. Despite both coming from wealthy families, they live together in a small apartment near their school.

However, living together hasn’t helped their issue. They haven’t seen each other awake since their honeymoon. 

They have been in the same place and yet somehow not seen each other. They never cross paths in the hallway despite having nearby classes in school. Every time they try to walk home together, something happens that makes one of them have to stay after school late. They make dinner for each other and somehow never get to eat it together. They wait up into late hours of the night for the other to return home, only to fall into a deep sleep just before their love opens the door. Their only solace is that they can still sleep by each other’s side.

Rama and Sita are rather popular and their romance is well-known in school. People say they’re cursed. Some have even asked why they don’t separate since they never see each other. This question is always met with looks that could kill men. But Rama and Sita are determined. They’ll make things work somehow.


	9. The Emiya Family Home

Members: Kiritsugu Emiya, Archer Emiya, Emiya Alter, Irisviel, Illyasviel, Chloe, Sitonai, Shirou the bear, Sella, and Leysritt

The Emiya-Einzbern family is a mixed nationality family composed of a Japanese dad, a German mother, their eldest German-born daughter, two adopted Japanese sons (though they don’t really look the part), a younger German-born daughter, and her Japan-born clone. For the sake of convenience they just say they have two sets of twins. It’s less complicated that way.

Along with them lives their two live-in maids Sella and Leysritt. Sella and Leysritt were sent to the Emiya household by Jubstacheit von Einzbern, Irisviel’s father and Kiritsugu’s father in law. While living in Germany in his wife’s family home working for her father, Kiritsugu got in a heated argument with his father in law that resulted in him grabbing Irisviel and their little Sitonai and hauling butt out of there. There were explosions and car chases involved. 

The little family escaped to Japan but eventually reconciled with Jubstacheit, who sent Sella and Leysritt to look after his daughter and grandchildren. Now the family goes to Germany every Christmas to see grandad at Irisviel’s insistence. 

Recently, the family has gained a new member, Shirou the polar bear. The eldest daughter, Sitonai is a scientist studying animals in the Arctic Circle. She has recently returned to the family home with the polar bear by her side. Her family was shocked at first, but eventually came to terms with their new pet.

Their adult sons, Emiya and Emiya Alter have moved out of the main household, both for different reasons.

Emiya, with his astounding domestic skills has wowed the girls of the Rin household and as per the recommendation of their friend Parvati has become their live-in butler. The job pays very well so Emiya doesn’t mind cleaning up after the two clumsy college students. He often visits the family home to see his sisters and parents.

Emiya Alter on the other hand, moved out after an argument with his dad. He now lives in his own apartment in a different part of town. He works as a bartender (Yan Qing is his co-worker)….as far as most of his family knows anyway. The bartending is really just a cover. He doesn’t visit home very often and hadn’t made up with his dad, until he ran into him while working his _real_ job. 

Emiya Alter got called in by a really rich dude who was hiring a bunch of mercenaries to do some dirty work. Alter prepped his guns and went to meet the men he would be working with, only to see _his own pops_ and his co-worker (Maiya) amongst them. And suddenly all the trips his dad always took made sense. Upon noticing each other, the two agreed to keep this a secret from the rest of the family (Only Irisviel and maybe Sitonai knew about Kiritsugu’s job, the other kids were in the dark) and got along better after that.

Ilya and Chloe are elementary schoolers and magical girls. Their family just accepts this.

Jaguar Warrior, a family friend, sometimes shows up to hang out.


	10. Dragonslayer x Valkyrie Households

Members: Sigurd, Brynhild, and the Valkyries, Siegfried, Sieg, Scathach-Skadi

Summary: Sigurd, Siegfried, and Sieg were three brothers that used to live together. However that changed when the eldest brother went away on a business trip and met the lovely heiress Brynhild. Brynhild, after an enormous argument with her father, was sent away from her family’s main manor and confined to one of their lesser homes. Sigurd came across her by chance. It was in between meetings and Sigurd was taking a walk. As he walked past her manor, Sigurd spotted her sitting in the garden beyond the fence. Immediately stricken by her beauty, he greeted the lonely heiress. Happy to have company, the heiress began to converse with him. Over the course of three weeks, the two talked and Sigurd helped Brynhild sneak out and see the town. Eventually the two fell in love and Sigurd helped her escape permanently. 

Sieg and Siegfried were bewildered when Sigurd returned from his business trip and introduced Brynhildr as his fiance, but she seemed nice enough and had somehow made their stoic, ever logical older brother into a puppy so they soon became accepting of the match. Brynhild’s family on the other hand…

Brynhild and her younger triplet sisters, Ortilde, Thrud, and Hildr are very close. The triplets were sad when Brynhild was sent away by their father but the three of them had never acted against their father’s wishes before. They hoped that after a couple of weeks things would cool off and Brynhild would be allowed to come home and everything would be alright. They were shocked to learn that Brynhild had run away and had plans to elope. They told their father and many things were tried to separate her from Sigurd, including an arranged marriage. However, the couple resisted and made wedding plans.

Despite everything that happened, Brynhild still loved her family, so she sent a wedding invite to her step-mother, Scathach-Skadi. Skadi had always been sympathetic to Brynhild’s plight and after meeting Sigurd for herself, she decided to go against her husband’s wishes and support the couple. It was good to see her step-daughter married to someone she loved. The Valkyries however hated Sigurd for taking their sister, but through Skadi’s convincing and their love for their older sister, they attended the wedding.

After the wedding, Sigurd and Brynhild moved into their own home and live a happily wedded life. Honestly, its to the point where it’s sickening. Everyone around town knows them as a sickeningly sweet couple. 

The Valkyries convinced their step-mother to buy a home in the town of Chaldea so that the three could be closer to their sister. They now attend the local high school. Skadi goes between the main manor and the home in Chaldea. She often visits her sister Scathach while in town.

With their eldest brother out of the house, Siegfried became the primary caretaker of their youngest sibling, Sieg. Siegfried would do anything for his younger brother, sometimes to the point of overprotectiveness. However, his overprotectiveness isn’t completely unwarranted. The two brothers are alike in that they tend to get caught up in other people’s problems. Siegfried, knowing this, does his best to keep his brother from making the same mistakes he does.

Sieg goes to the local high school. Frankly, he’s a bit of a dork, but a lovable one. He doesn’t intend to, but he gives off the aura of someone who needs someone else to look out for him. Perhaps that is how he drew the attention of the eldest Jeanne and Astolfo. He’s also familiar with Jeanne Alter due to being in the same manga club as her. She also finds it hard to completely ignore him as much as she wants to. Sieg is currently attempting to befriend his new sisters-in-law, the Valkyrie. Though they hate the fact that they’re related to him because of Brynhild’s marriage, they can’t find a good reason to hate him personally so their responses to his attempts have been mixed. Ganbatte Sieg-kun. 


End file.
